


Life's A Game, Wanna Play?

by xoxobabygirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Falling In Love, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), She/her pronouns, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), i'll add tags as i go, in game AU, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxobabygirl/pseuds/xoxobabygirl
Summary: All the world is a [game] and the people merely [players].
Relationships: Clay | Dream (video blogging rpf) / Reader, Clay | Dream (video blogging rpf) / You





	Life's A Game, Wanna Play?

I stared at the house in the distance in disbelief. I had been wandering this land for god knows how long and this was the first time I’d seen something that resembled civilization as I knew it. Conflict bubbled in me now, do I bypass it or check it out? For all I knew, whatever had built it or lived there was hostile- if there was anything at all. 

To go or not to go… I bit my lip, my curiosity winning over. It was as if my body had decided before my mind had as I found myself walking slowly in the direction of the house. From what I could see, it was two stories tall and had a gate around in a small plot of land.

It had to be inhabited… or at the very least had not been uninhabited long. The farm land next to the house was well kept and from what I could see at this distance the water was still clean. The house itself was not much to look at, made of wood and smooth stone bricks. I needed to focus. To be cautious. Anything less and I could be killed by whoever, or whatever, lie in wait. 

I didn’t draw my sword quite yet, but my hand laid securely on my hip, ready to draw at a moment’s notice. 

But I was too late. By the time I felt a burning stare on me and went look around, there was an iron axe near my throat. Unwillingly, my breath hitched and I couldn’t help but train my eyes on the blade. 

“Now, what’s a fine lady like you doing scouting our house?” His voice cut through what had previously been silence.  
I slowly looked to the right of me and did what I could to even my breathing again. But the appearance of the stranger didn’t help. Where his face should’ve been was covered by a round and fairly simple mask- a smiley face that somehow didn’t put my nerves at ease. 

My brow creased. How the hell did someone in a neon green hoodie escape my field of vision? 

“Well?” His voice came out again, this time punctuated by the blade ever-so-slightly coming in contact with my skin. Close enough to feel the cold, but not quite enough pressure to break the skin. Yet. 

“I’ve just been travelling. Looking for anyone like me.” I answered carefully. 

The stranger’s head cocked carefully to the side. Behind the eye holes in the mask, I could barely make out piercing emerald eyes. 

“Hand over the sword. Carefully.” 

My eyes narrowed at his demand, “No.” 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be denying me, princess.” I could almost hear the smirk he was wearing. 

Two could play at that game then. The look on my face softened and I sighed. He thought he was right and well… That was his issue. In a flash my hand reached up to the hilt of his axe, pushing it away from me and taking him off guard. At the same moment, my opposite hand unsheathed my sword. I took several steps back while I could, putting distance between me and him. 

“I underestimated you.” He acknowledged, axe poised and ready to go on the offensive now. 

I only nodded in agreement, keeping my guard up and trying to analyze my surroundings was difficult. I needed to be careful. This was his home court and I was at a distinct disadvantage. 

“I only asked you a question, you just needed to give me a straight answer.” He feigned innocence and offense, like I had done something absurd. 

I scoffed, “You’re the one who held an axe to me before introducing yourself.” 

“Oh come on princess, I had no choice. With that pretty diamond blade on your hip, I couldn’t take the chance that you were hostile.” My eyes flashed to my blue sword quickly before sizing him up again. He was easily much taller than me, and I wouldn’t doubt he was much stronger as well. 

I could hold my own in a fight, but only because of my strategies. Had he snuck up on me before and just fought me… I don’t think I would have stood much of a chance. Not that I would admit that to him. 

“Who are you?” I asked, trying to buy time and diffuse the situation. The last thing I needed was another injury. 

“They call me Dream.” He answered easily. 

I faltered, “They…? They who?” 

“Ah ah ah,” He waved a finger at me with his free hand. “My turn to ask a question. Who are you?” 

Well, this was a frustrating development but it wasn’t the worst outcome, so I told him who I was. 

“Who is the ‘they’ you were referring to?” I asked quickly. 

“Us.” 

I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulder from behind and a blur drop down from the treetops before disarming me, “Wait- What the hell!?” I yelled, struggling against whoever had a hold of me. 

The green one, or Dream as he called himself, laughed. “Bold assumption that I was alone, Princess.” 

I seethed at him. “Let. Me. Go.” I growled. 

“I don’t think we can do that, who’s to say you won't just kill us all once we do?” Another voice perked up, the guy beside dream, wearing large goggles on his forehead. 

“Yeah, you’ve got a diamond sword. You could have more goodies hiding in your bag.” The voice belonging to the one behind me spoke up. 

Just my fucking luck. I sighed. “I surrender. Just… please. Don’t take the sword.” I stared at the sentimental blade in Dream’s hand. It’s rightful place was on my hip or in my hands and right now… it just felt wrong to not have it. 

Dream’s masked head cocked to the side once more, as if silently questioning me. Without a word, though, he started for their house. The other two follow him silently as well with me in tow. I gritted my teeth as I watched my precious blade disappear into Dream’s bag. 

“Okay Sapnap, you can let her go now. George as her bag and I’ve got her weapon.” 

As soon as the grip left my arms, I surged forward, turning around and glaring at who I assumed was called Sapnap. 

“Ooh, feisty.” He teased, grinning at me. 

“What, am I your prisoner now?” I asked, directing my question at Dream. 

“More or less. I’d prefer a new recruit for our team, but we need you to prove you won’t kill us the first chance you get.” he answered back easily. 

“”Maybe you should’ve communicated before attacking. Three on one isn’t fair.” 

“Nothing in life is fair, princess.” I rolled my eyes at Dream’s answer. 

But… He had an intriguing offer. As absurd as the context of the situation was, it still was a chance to team up with other humans. And from their careful teamwork, they were not bad allies to have. It would be tough, but maybe, just maybe, this could work out in my favor. 

I sat down on one of the chairs, still staring down Dream through his mask. Sapnap and Geroge were paying us no mind, fixing up what I assumed to be dinner. I leaned back and rolled my eyes.  
“Fine. You’ve got a deal.” 

“You’ll team up with us?” Dream clarified and I nodded, “No going back now, babe!” Sapnap grinned at me from the furnace. 

“Don’t make me regret this.” I said softly. 

“I should be saying that to you.” Dream laughed.


End file.
